The Turner of Death
by k9marauder
Summary: Harry and the few he can call comrades defeat the dark but only just. They have a radical and dangerous plan to set things straight! Dark! Violent! Just check it out! Read and Review!


**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Semika sent me this idea and asked me to write it. He was influenced by 'Time Turned Back The Prisoner of Azkaban' by knightblazer85. Most OC characters will be his. Some might be my own, some might be Semika's. This story is a complete AU. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I hope this is what I need to say to keep out of trouble. :)

Semika wrote this. I will be taking it from here with his help.

**Harry was born in 1995 not 1980!** The entire timeline is set foreword.

**The Turner of Death Prolouge **

Ruins... that's the only thing you could call Europe ... it was in complete ruins ... the war pretty much took out all of Europe ... leaving few survivors both magical and muggle... in fact the only magical people still alive in Europe ... resided in England ...

Where four people ... stood before a bloody scene before that of a ruined castle ... one figure had black hair soaked with blood ... shining emeralds … could be seen in between the long dark hair...the figure and his allies surveyed the long dead battle ... taking in all the lost souls that once roamed the empty ruined halls of the castle ... laughing and joking around with their mates ... now there futures that were once shining with hope and good things to come ... is dimmed to nothing but shadows locked into darkness...Grief overcoming him Harry found himself on the brink of crying ... when something clicked in his mind ... things slowly piecing themselves together till the whole puzzle was in front of him ... suddenly he started laughing like that of a insane person ... scaring his allies as they think he has finally lost it ... suddenly it stops and he looks up at them and asks them ... what is the ultimate fuck over?...

Startled the others start to digest what he said ... thinking ... when one of people spoke up ... betrayal? ... Chuckling Harry shakes his head and says that's only a part of it ... the answer to his question was simple ... to be nothing more then a puppet for those who wanted him as there lil weapon ... to make all his decisions ... pick his friends and make sure he does as he is told ... that is the ultimate fuck over ...

Suddenly he smiles one of the most terrifying smiles ever ... hell it makes the dark lords look like innocent children ... slowly he pulls out a blood red time glass ... with the sands as dark as death itself ... he slowly looks up at his allies and tells them what it is ... this is called a Death tuner ... it kills the user and sends them to the past ... but unlike other time tuners it sends the user back in years instead of minutes or hours; since it kills the user in order to send there mind, spirit and magical core to the past it's a one way trip ... one that could stop all of this from happening….His allies look at one another ... scared for there comrade, and friend ... they then asked him if it can only send one user back ... surprised Harry shakes his head saying that it could carry as many people as it wants as long as there is room for them to be touching it ... slowly the others look at one another deciding together to go with him to help him as much as they can ... telling him of there decision …

Harry smiles a sad, but thankful smile as his allies surround him, placing their fingers on the tuner ... slowly Harry starts turning it ... hearing 18 clicks ... they are sent back into to time ... were he was only ten years of age...Before they left he whispered his thanks to them; "Thank you ... Snape, Neville, Griphook ...and last but not least...weasel……."At the age of 28; Harry Potter and company ... die on the night of Dec 18, 2023.

**Challenge:** Who knows who weasel is?

**Author's note: **Semika and I plan on writing many more fics this is just a first taste!!!!!!!! Did ya like it? Review or I'll set Semika on you!!!! (Believe me you don't want that)


End file.
